The present invention relates to electronic games of chance adapted for playing on a slot machine or computer or other communications device and more particularly relates to a game using a row or rows of symbols or columns of symbols wherein the symbols in said row or rows spin individually or together in a horizontal plane and the symbols in said columns spin individually or together in vertical planes until a predetermined symbol or combination of symbols is achieved according to a predetermined pay or win table.